


그 여름

by arrny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, maybe..., 근데 이게 에유가 맞나, 새스티엘, 샘캐스샘, 슈퍼내추럴, 현대 AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 가야할 것 같다.더할 나위 없이 사랑스러운 그의 연인은 문득 말했다.





	그 여름

**Author's Note:**

> 마찬가지로 예전 글 리바이스

  
  
  
 하늘이 구름 한 점 없이 투명하던 날이었다. 맑디맑은 하늘에 쏟아지는 햇살은 찬란했으나 뜨겁지 않았다. 그 아래에서 모든 것이 눈부실 정도로 푸르렀다. 버스 창문 바깥으로 스쳐가는 풍경을 보며 샘은 멍하니 생각했다. 그의 사랑스러운 애인이 그 말을 꺼낸 것도 이런 날이었던 것 같다. 날씨가 너무 좋아서 하늘에 풍덩 빠져들고 싶었나, 그는 그런 생각을 하고는 실없이 웃음을 흘렸다.

  
_가야할 것 같다._

  
 왜요? 샘은 멍하니 되물었다. 생각해보면 정말 바보 같은 되물음이었다. 보통 어딜 가는 거냐고 묻는 게 먼저지 않나. 그렇지만 그 때에는, 그냥 어디로 가는 거냐고 물어볼 필요를 느끼지 못했다. 맑디맑은 하늘을 바라보며 슬픈 듯이 중얼거리는 애인의 모습에서 직감했기 때문이다. 무슨 말을 하든 그가 누구보다도 사랑하는 눈앞의 사람은 가버릴 것이라는 것을. 어디인지는 중요치 않았다. 그는 사라져 버릴 것이었다. 그럼에도 왜냐고 물은 것은 차마 버리지 못한 한 편의 미련 때문이었다.

  
 왜, 라는 공허한 질문을 받고는 그는 알듯 말 듯한 미소만 지었다. 하늘처럼 깨끗한 눈동자가 샘을 물끄러미 올려보았다. 샘도 말없이 마주 보았다. 묘한 침묵은 예상치 못한 순간에 깨졌다.

 “여름이 끝나가잖나.”

그게 무슨 의미예요, 그는 또 다시 떠오른 의문을 겨우 삼켰다. 그 물음에는 대답해 줄 것 같지 않았다. 그러나 대답해줄 것 같은 질문을 하자니 도통 떠오르는 게 없었다. 샘이 우물쭈물 하며 말을 못 잇는 사이, 그는 다시 입을 열었다.

 “가을이 되면 하늘로 돌아 가봐야 한다.”  
  “…….”

 아, 그 이야기. 샘도 기억하고 있었다. 그의 애인은 그 이야기를 종종 했으니까. 하늘로 돌아가 봐야 한다는 이야기. 처음 그 이야기를 들었을 때는 터무니없는 말을 하는 애인이 귀여워 그저 웃었더란다. 그리고는 물었다. 뭐예요, 캐스. 천사라도 되는 거에요? 그 말에 그가 뭐라고 반응했더라, 생각 날듯 말듯해 그는 미간을 찌푸렸다.

 “…보내줄 건가?”

 그제야 떠올랐다. 그 때 그는 샘의 질문에 대답하지 않았다. 그저 수심 가득한 표정을 지으며 샘에게 저렇게, 방금과 똑같이 물었을 뿐이었다. 보내줄 건가? 샘은 무슨 일인지는 몰라도 그의 맑은 눈에서 수심이 걷혔으면 했다. 그래서 그냥 순순히 대답했던 것 같다. 그러겠노라고.  
  
 구름 한 점 없이 하늘이 투명하던 그 날, 불길한 직감을 느꼈던 그 때에도 샘은 별다른 말을 하지 못했다. 고요히 수심을 머금은 눈동자에 마음이 약해져 알겠다고 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 대답에 푸른 눈이 가볍게 접혔다. 입가에는 샘에게도 아주 드물게 보여주곤 하던 잔잔한 미소가 띄워졌다. 그리고 그는 다행이다, 라고 말하며 행복하게 샘을 끌어안았다. 그래서 샘은 고개를 끄덕인 것을 결코 후회하지 않았다. 그가 그렇게나 기뻐했으니까. 그걸로 족했다.  
  
 그 뒤로 얼마 지나지 않아 추락해 산산이 부숴진 애인을 안아들어야 했을 때에도 샘은 후회하지 않았다. 잔잔한 미소만은 부숴지지 않고 아름다운 얼굴에 가득했기 때문이다. 사실 그건 체념 같은 거였다. 그 날 싫다고 말했어도 아마 사랑스러운 그는 떠났을 게 분명했다. 슬픈 얼굴을 하고서. 그럴 바에는 행복하게 보내주는 것이 나았다.

 “…그래도 이런 결말일 줄은 몰랐어요, 캐스.”

 그는 눈물을 애써 참으며 미소를 지었다. 그리고 피내음이 나는, 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 사랑하는 입술에 키스했다. 그러다가 결국은 조금 울었다.

  
 버스는 어느새 목적지에 거의 다다라 있었다. 샘은 간신히 자신이 내려야 하는 곳을 지나치지 않고 내렸다. 벌써 주위가 어둑어둑했다. 점점 밤이 길어져서 그런 것 같았다. 아, 여름이 다 가는구나. 그는 문득 깨달았다. 그 날 일 이후로 벌써 일 년의 시간이 흘렀다. 그의 사랑이 떠난 이후로 처음 맞는 가을이었다. 샘은 채워지지 않는 쓸쓸함을 삼키고 소원을 속삭였다. 그가 무사히 하늘로 돌아갔기를. 그리고는 천천히 쌀쌀한 거리를 떠났다. 이제 가을을 준비해야 할 시기였다.


End file.
